TheSonozakiCurse
by Higurashi fluf 4ever
Summary: After the never ending June Keiichi realizes he fells something towards Mion but he isn't sure what .After some time he find's out that he has fallen in love with here and when he finally gathers the courage to tell here, Mion mysteriously dies and Keiichi thinks that he will never get the chance to tell here that he loves here. Or will he?Mion x Keiichi.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ladies and gentleman and welcome to the beginning of the "TheSonozakiCurse" fanficiton

All introduction's will be saved for chapter one of the story.

Epilogue.

4:30 am in the Sonozaki manor.

In the garden of the Sonozaki manor, the house that is considered a maze for any poor soul that may dare to enter uninvited were seated three people. One of them was a very irritated looking Dr Irie and across of him were seated the great Oryu-sama that looked very calm but u could see a lintel bit or irritation in here eyes as well, next to here was seated here bodyguard Kasai whose mood could not be read from his face do to the fact that he was wearing sunglasses.

So Dr Ire let me get this straight u want me Oryu the great head of the Sonozaki family to give you **my** money to fund **your **research said Oryu

Irie didn't respond he was busy fixing his glasses.

Well?! said Oryu with a very irritated tone.

Yes I'd appreciated that very much great Oryu. –he said in a very calm tone that he was willing to drop in a second.

Oryu stared at him fore a few seconds before bursting in to laughter, while she was laughing unknow to here and Kasi, Irie was clenching his fist.

HAHAHAHA...oho...uh...Ah i haven't have a laugh like that fore ages, I taught my heart was going to stop.-said Oryu.

Unknown to here Irie whispered under his breath" I don't have that much luck".

Ok back to business Irie sad. My research is very important to many people and I don't want to let them down and one of them is...Irie stopped there knowing that bringing up Shion's name would bring him nothing good only question's to answer.

One of them is?! said a very irritated Oryu do to the fact that Irie stopped talking in the middle of he's speech.

Nothing. said Irie very nervously ,some sweat forming on the back on his neck, he knew that Oryu wasn't informed what happened with Takno.

Okay Irie inof enough with the games said Oryu a vain popping out off here forehead.

There are two reasons why I **won't** give u my money.

Can I hear those reasons? Said Irie clear rage in his tone.

Well first of them is that I don't even know what is your researcher about.

U don't need to, all u need to know that it is for the good of village and it will help many people, and what is your other reason if I may ask? said Irie

Irie...said Oryu said with a tone with no emotion but Irie could swear that he heard some fear but he then ignored that, what could possibly scare the great Oryu-sama

Irie I was totally against building the hospital in the spot where is its now.

That was is for Irie he stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

Why?! He yelled

Dr Irie there are some things in this world u can't control said Oryu with some fear now clear in here voice.

Irie was shocked , he couldn't imagine even in his worst nightmares what could scare the fearless lieder of the Sonozaki family.

And if u want to get physical my bodyguard Kasai can help u with that said Oryu again with no clear emotion in here tone.

No thank you said Irie wary nervosly,he didn't want to get in a fist fight with a Yacuza.

Is that all? she said

Yes I will have to find a new way to get money for my researcher said Irie, it was clear to him that he wasn't going get any money from the Sonazaki family.

Good night said Oryu.

Thank you, good night to you too said Irie as he was leaving the Sonozaki manor.

Only one taught was going in his mind" I have to find out what was Oryo so scared off and then meybe I can get some money for my researche".

But then again I am sacred to know.

Thank u for reading i will introduce me and my ff in the next chapter.

Mion x Keiichi forever33333.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

**Author notes:**

**Hello every one I would want to welcome you to the beginning of the "TheSonozakiCurse" fanfiction and I want to say that I am wary happy fore writing this.**

**Ok there are some things that I want to share with you. First this is my first fanfiction ever and I love mionxkeiichi so I went for it.2; Some of you have maybe read some of Crimson's work and if u did you will know that he is an amazing writer and the only reason that I got the courage to write this fanficiton is because of him, and also he stopped writing for personal reasons and I want this to be a fanfiction in honor of him.**

**Fanfiction info:**

**This will be a romance but this is an honor too so there will be blood and gore. This ff will have about 300k words when finished so it will be long, and no things wont go bad fast remember this is you and read on :D.**

Sorry fore the long note's

Chapter 1.

The golden beams of sunlight were entering the Meabara household into a room that belonged to the boy currently sleeping in it, he was 16,he had brow hair and blue sapphire eyes.

He was sleeping so soundly that it seemed that a nuclear explosion couldn't wake him up from his dream.

15 minutes later

His eyes were starting to open up, he was rubbing his fists against his eyes trying do make out something out of bluer image in front of him. The first thing that he saw was the clock on his wall.

8:30!?The boy yelled.

If I come late for school Mion will make me...He immediately brushed that taught away from his head ,he didn't even want to imagine what the green haired girl ,the club lieder and his best friend would do to him if he was late.

He basically ran down the stairs it was clear to him that he didn't have time for breakfast and as he was potting his shoes on he heard his mother voice call for him.

Keiichi dear why are u in such a hurry, it's like if u come late fore school someone is going to kill you said Keiichi's mother in a very playfully tone.

No mom if I get late for school am going to be dressed in a bunny or a tight maid outfit get hanged by my legs and **then **get killed said Keiichi with clear fear in his voice as he ran out the front door of his wander what's that all about taught Keiichi's mom.

Keiichi was running on the paths of Hinamizava leaving a cloud of dust behind him. He was running so fast that he closes his eyes because of the wind and for that reason he didn't see in front of him and BOOM he was on the ground one of his hand's resting on his head and his other hand was resting on something soft. As he opened his eyes he met face to face with Mion that had a bat read blush on here face.

Hi Mion said Keiichi with a cherry tone and a smile on his face he was glad he wasn't late.

Keiichi can u move your left hand? Said Mion with a barely hearable voice.

Keiichi stated to trace his left arm and as he was doing that he realized that the soft thing that his hand was resting on was one of Mion's breasts.

Aaaaaaaaa am so sorry Mion said Keiichi as he got up from Mion with a big blush on his face.

Keiichi there's no reason to hide it, we all know that u are a pervert and we know that most of your perverted thoughts involve my sis said Shion with a wide and smile on here face. I am not a pervert Keiichi responded immediately .Mion and Keiichi are so...so...Soooo CUTE!I WANT TO TAKE THEM HOME! Yelled Rena as she garbed Mion and Keiichi and pulled them in to a tight embrace. Yes, yes they are, perfect mach said it is again thought Keiichi in his head he remembered people telling him and Mion that they are a perfect mach but he didn't understand what that meant. Rena I can't breathe said Mion ash she was gasping for air. A? Ok Rena will let go, let go said a very said looking Rena she really did hope that she could take Keii-chan and Mii-chan home.

Yea they are cute together said Shions ,she loved to tease here sister and expressly about Keiichi but in truth they were the perfect couple every one knew that **but **Keiichi.

We better go to school said Mion trying to hide here red blush but to no success .Hej Mion your read do u have a cold? Asked Keiichi and a very concerned voice as he placed his palm on here forehead.

As his soft skin came in contact with here's here heart instantly meanlted."I won't to tell you so bad but I can't"Mion said in here head.

No your good Mion he said with clear concern in his voice but Mion didn't hear him she was totally lost in here taught "why cant I tell him how I fell about him I wanted to take a bullet for him and the rest of the club...ooooooo am such a coward at this" she screamed in here head and then Keiichi started shaking here .Mion you should go to the hospital he no thank you she said trying to hide here new blush, in truth she loved him, she loved how concerned for here he was and the fact that he will do anything for here or his if u say so but you need to promise me that you will go to the hospital after school ok?.Ok, ok this old man will go to the hospital after school but...Mion stopped there leaving Keiichi in his traces .But? Said Keiichi trying to figure out what Mion wanted. This old man is going to the hospital if u come with me Every one was totally speechless and as Mion realized what she said a blush redder then ever before appeared on here face, did she just ask Keiichi to a date?

Sure said Keiichi ill go with you. You will!? Asked Mion shocked did he just say yes?

Yea of course I will go with you I can't leave you now can I?

Mion was so happy right now she wanted to jump out of happiness but she couldn't it would just be weird. But what every one didn't know was that Keiichi feels something towards Mion,he didn't know what, he didn't sleep many nights wondering what he felt but to no success so. It all started when they defeated Takano and it never stopped after that.

15 min later.

As Keiichi was opening the door of the classroom he stepped back knowing full wheel that Satko had set a trap for him as she did almost every single day. To his surprise there weren't any falling bucket's no trip wires or any smoke bomb's .Huh said Keiichi to himself and he went to his desk and sat down but as he did so his cheer fell apart .Ohohohoho a voice yelled out, a voice that made Keiichi furies to his core .Keiichi you poor peasant u fell for my trap one's again Satko said full of herself.

As she said so Keiichi pounced at here but she just ran behind Shion who had a very dark smile on here face. She bent over and whispered in to Keiichi ear" If u touch Satoko I will tazze your balls off" as Keiichi heard that he instantly went back to his seat ,Shion is scary at times he thought. After he sat down he saw Rika with a very dark and serious look on here face .What's wrong Rika said Keiichi not sure if he wanted to know. Call Mion and will tell you said Rika in a tone with absolutely no emotion. After a few seconds Keiichi brought Mion and went to Rika. Let's go outside I want to tell you too something private. They bought nodded and followed Rika outside. So what's up Rika? said Mion,Rika didn't respond right away and after a few seconds she said" Someone broke in the toll shrine last night" said Rika with a very dark look on here face. So why are u telling this just to us? Asked Keiichi .Again Rika didn't respond, Soo? Asked Keiichi again. Rika lifted here head up from the ground and said" I think you too are the only one's that can break this fate". What do you mean? Mion asked Rika. Am not sure but I think that...she stopped there for a few second before she said"I'm not sure but I think that a storm is coming, a storm of blood and darkness"

And there it is the first chapter of TSC I hopped u liked it and no things will go slow fore a while .Yes about reviews, the thing is that you don't need to but it would mean a word to me and if you did or did not like this chapter or the epilogue please review tell me if I made any grammar or spelling error's.

Thank you **higfluf **out.


End file.
